Première nuit
by ACAB
Summary: OS Pov Emmett : La première nuit d'Emmett et Rosalie, parce qu'à mon avis, ils ne sont pas les pervers sexuels que l'on voit dans les fanfictions. Certes ils s'aiment, mais je pense qu'ils avaient des doutes, comme tout le monde...


_**Attention : tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**_

_Ce qui suit est ma version de la première nuit d'amour d'Emmett et de Rosalie. Bien que je ne sois pas une fan inconditionnelle de ces deux personnages, je trouvais révoltant qu'ils passent dans presque toutes les fanfictions où je jetais un coup d'oeil pour des obsédés et des pervers._

_Certes Stephenie Meyer ne cachent pas qu'ils s'aiment d'un amour qui passe beaucoup par le physique, et personne ne verrait Emmett (et même Rosalie) faire de longs discours dégoulinants de romantisme. Certes, Emmett parle aussi de meubles cassés, mais lorsqu'on est un vampire, les choses se cassent beaucoup plus facilement, n'est-ce pas ? Un peu d'enthousiasme... et ce n'est pas ce qui leur manque..._

_Donc voici ma version. A mon avis, ils n'ont pas cassé des meubles dès la première fois. A mon avis, Emmett ne dit pas grand chose, mais il en comprend au moins autant que les autres. A mon avis, Rosalie est trop fière pour le dire, mais elle avait peur._

_Parce qu'ils n'ont pas toujours été les vampires que nous connaissons._

_Si vous estimez les personnages que Stephenie Meyer a créé et que vous n'aimez pas l'irespect des autres, et si vous êtes là... alors vous lirez. Au moins par curiosité !_

Edward m'avait pris à part et dit :

« - J'ai lu dans sa tête. J'ai vu ce que ces hommes lui avaient fait. Si tu lui fais un quelconque mal... » Je ne lis pas dans les pensées des autres, moi... pourtant je n'eus aucun mal à deviner la suite de sa phrase : « même si elle t'a sauvé de l'ours ; même si Carlisle a dû revivre ce supplice pour te transformer ; même si tu l'aimes ; même si elle t'aime ; même si tu fais de ton mieux ; je m'en fiche : je te tuerai de mes propres mains. » Edward n'aurais sans doute jamais dit « je m'en fiche », il était trop bien élevé pour ça, mais je le ressentais ainsi dans son regard.

Ensuite, Carlisle était venu me voir. Son regard me fixait de façon étrange. Je sentais venir la conversation du père inquiet pour sa fille unique. Je lui fis sentir que je savais, que je souhaitais qu'il m'épargne les détails. Je savais. Et c'était amplement suffisant, pour moi et surtout pour elle. Pas de détails, surtout pas.

Et bien sûr, il y eut Esmé. Ses yeux à elle aussi me regardaient de façon douloureuse. Reflet de ses souvenirs et de discussions nombreuses entre femmes.

Mais que croyaient-ils ? J'étais moins rustre que je ne le paraissais ou le laissais paraître ! Bien sûr, elle ne m'avait rien dit ! Mais tout son corps me le criait ! Sa façon de s'accrocher à moi comme si j'allais l'abandonner, de se jeter sur ma bouche, puis de s'arrêter brutalement dans ses baisers, de laisser ses bras retomber, de devenir inerte entre mes mains. Si elle avait eu un coeur, je l'aurais sentit battre trop vite. J'aurais vu des larmes de peur couler sur ses joues.

Elle voulait se sentir belle, savait qu'elle l'était. Elle savait que sa beauté l'avait perdu, avait peur de commettre les mêmes erreurs. Elle avait envie d'être consolé, d'être dans mes bras, mais avait peur que ceux-ci deviennent prison, que ma force surpasse la sienne et que tout recommence.

Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ! Comme il aurait fallu que je m'aveugle pour que je ne comprenne pas que je l'aimais trop pour ne pas souhaiter son bonheur. Que je l'aimais trop pour la faire mienne à la va vite.

Elle m'avait sauvé. Elle était mon ange, mon unique amour, ma Rose. Et je la voulais mienne pour l'éternité.

Je souhaitais plus que tout sa confiance et son amour. Et mon désir d'elle, bien que je sache qu'il était plus puissant que n'importe quel désir humain, pouvait attendre, pour elle. Parce que je l'aimais.

Mais je savais que c'était pour cette nuit.

Les amants sentent ce genre de choses. Les vampires aussi de toute évidence. Carlisle et Esmé étaient parti une semaine en amoureux, ça c'était un hasard, mais Edward était parti chasser _très_ loin. Nous avions la maison pour nous tout seuls. Au moins pour cette nuit. Sinon pour plus.

Rosalie flânait en bas, tandis que j'étais déjà dans la chambre. Je ne voulais pas la presser. Je percevais néanmoins son désir de me rejoindre et son anxiété mêlée.

Lorsqu'elle entra, je ne l'attendais pas sur le lit. Faute oh combien classique qui n'aurait fait qu'augmenter son incertitude. Si elle n'avait pas envie de passer ce cap ce soir, j'attendrai. La patience n'était pas mon fort, mais pour elle je ferai tout. D'autant plus qu'une vie vampirique a des avantages. Jamais je n'aurais le risque de devenir trop vieux, ventripotent et chauve. Jamais mon envie d'elle ne retomberait.

Je lisais (ou tentais de me concentrer sur son livre favori, serait plus juste) installé bien confortablement dans un fauteuil suffisamment large pour nous accueillir tous les deux. Je ne relevai même pas la tête à sa venue et se fut elle qui vint se blottir contre moi, comme je l'espérais.

Mes bras se refermèrent sur elle et des décharges électriques me parcoururent, s'enfonçant jusque dans mes os, lorsqu'elle s'appuya contre mon torse. J'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux blonds, en humai l'odeur délicieuse.

« - Ne me fais pas croire que tu lis, là, se moqua-t-elle, mutine.

- Tu m'as distraite, » répondis-je en osant une douce caresse le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle frémit et nicha plus profondément son visage dans mon cou. Je lâchai le livre pour l'entourer de mes deux bras et la berçai de cette façon, un long moment.

« - On est bien ainsi, tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas ? » m'enquis-je. Je le sentais ainsi, mais je devais m'en assurer.

« - Oui, répondit-elle. Sans Edward pour écouter ce que nous pensons... » Pour être tout à fait honnête, je savais que notre frère ne faisait pas exprès de nous écouter. Mais la pointe d'amertume dans la voix de Rosalie ne me donnait pas envie de la contredire, même pour rétablir la vérité. De toute manière, rien ne me donnait envie de la contrarier lorsqu'elle était dans mes bras.

Je me décidai à passer à des caresses plus franches, pour savoir si elle était toujours d'accord. Lentement, je me mis à caresser son bras, son flanc, sa hanche, sa cuisse, ses jambes qui étaient lovées contre les miennes. Mes grandes mains dérivèrent sur ses chevilles fines. Je savais qu'elle était une vampire et donc qu'elle ne pouvait être facilement brisée, néanmoins, elle semblait si fragile... Ma main remonta le long de son tibia, encore une fois sa cuisse, son ventre. Je n'effleurai qu'à peine sa poitrine recouverte par son corsage, avant d'entourer sa joue et de lui donner un long baiser passionné. J'étais sûr qu'elle avait frémit sous mes doigts.

Mon baiser devint plus profond, exigeant et quémandeur. Elle y répondit à ma plus grande joie et se plaqua contre moi, tordant son corps dans l'espace exigu du fauteuil. Je saisis une de ses mains et la posait sur mon torse, l'invitant à me toucher comme je venais de le faire, pour qu'elle se familiarise avec mon corps d'homme.

Timidement, sa main caressa mes pectoraux avant de glisser dans mon dos, même si l'exploration était rendue malhabile par le dossier du fauteuil.

Il fallait que nous changions de position, mais j'avais peur que cela ne l'effarouche. Je le tentai tout de même, ne cessant de l'embrasser. Je la reculai sur mes jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve assise face à moi, ses jambes de part et d'autres des miennes. Je n'essayai néanmoins pas de la rapprocher de moi.

Elle arrêta notre baiser et me regarda droit dans les yeux. J'effleurai du pouce ses pommettes dont je supposai qu'elles auraient dû rougir. Elle continua à me fixer, comme si son corps de vampire l'empêchait de faire transparaître ses émotions. Finalement, elle frotta sa joue contre mes doigts, comme un chaton. Je souris. Ses mains reprirent leur exploration, sur mon corps et elles se glissèrent contre ma peau nue. Mes muscles se contractèrent sous la caresse. Je lus une petite lueur victorieuse dans ses yeux. Elle commençait à sentir le désir que j'avais d'elle. Pourtant elle n'en percevait qu'une infime partie.

Ma main glissa de sa joue jusqu'au haut de sa poitrine. S'y arrêta. Comme Rose ne fit rien pour me repousser, je posai cette main sur son sein. Délicatement. Je le pressai. Pour en sentir sa fermeté, son galbe parfait et sa petite pointe que je sentais déjà se durcir de plaisir anticipé.

Mes caresses restaient lentes pour qu'elle s'y habitue. Mon pouce vint exacerber son mamelon et elle pencha la tête, un souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres parfaites.

Je continuai mes caresses, mais l'embrassai, presque violemment. Elle répondit à ce baiser avec fougue, attirant ma tête contre la sienne, ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Elle s'avança contre moi, plaquant son corps tout contre moi.

Elle dû sentir mon désir, de plus en plus fort, mais elle ne se recula pas. Une de mes mains resta sur sa poitrine tandis que l'autre descendit sur ses fesses. Puis, les deux passèrent dans son dos et mes lèvres suivirent le tracé de sa gorge. Je laissai une multitude de petits baisers le long de son décolleté avant de glisser entre ses seins. Mes lèvres saisirent ensuite une pointe durcie et je la pressai doucement, précautionneusement. Elle gémit et ses ongles tentèrent de s'enfoncer dans mon cuir chevelu.

Mes lèvres remontèrent pour retrouver les siennes et mes deux mains passèrent sous ses fesses pour la soutenir tandis que je me relevai. Elle s'accrocha à mes épaules et je sentis ses longues jambes enlacer ma taille. Je la portai et la déposai sur le lit.

Elle détacha ses jambes de ma taille et les reposa de chaque côté de moi. Son corps s'était raidi, inconsciemment. Je repris une de ses jambes et la replaça autour de mes hanches, profitant au passage pour la caresser sur toute sa longueur. Ma main se trouvant sur sa taille, je la passai sous son corsage et touchai pour la première fois le satin de sa peau. Je la glissai sur le côté, la passant sous son dos pour la soulever, la cambrer et ainsi dégager son ventre de ce bout de tissus qui commençait à être gênant.

Je revins caresser son visage du bout des doigts et me mis à déboutonner son corsage. Je pus enfin lui enlever. Du bout des doigts, je suivis le contour de son soutien-gorge, puis recommençait à la caresser à travers la soie, sachant que les sensations seraient agréables, même si elles ne valaient pas le contact de nos deux peaux l'une sur l'autre. C'était néanmoins ce dont elle avait besoin pour le moment.

Je la distraie ainsi, l'embrassai en plus et puis lui enlevai son jean avant de replacer sa jambe contre moi. Ma main glissa enfin contre de grands pans de peau nue : sa jambe, son ventre, son dos. Ses doigts à elle vinrent errer sous ma chemise. Celle-ci se trouva arrachée lorsqu'elle ne réussit pas à ouvrir les boutons. Je souris contre ses lèvres et sentis ses ongles contre ma colonne.

Des courants électriques nous parcoururent. J'enlevai mon jean pour qu'elle n'ait pas à le détruire aussi et ma bouche revint s'intéresser à sa poitrine. Une de mes mains alla glisser sous sa cuisse, ses fesses, son dos, pour la soulever et accéder plus facilement à la fermeture du soutien-gorge que je pus enfin enlever.

Mon Dieu, ce qu'elle pouvait être belle ! J'avais le souffle coupé, déjà qu'il n'était plus très régulier... Je sentis ses doigts se crisper dans mon dos, son pied glisser nerveusement sur le drap et je remis ma contemplation à plus tard. Mes lèvres attrapèrent un mamelon et ma langue vint s'enrouler autour. Je sentis sa jambe se détendre d'un coup, tandis qu'elle renversait la tête en arrière. Lentement, je reposai sur le lit son corps que je tenais toujours entre mes mains et allai m'occuper de son autre sein tandis que ma main descendait vers son intimité. Elle ne fit que se poser dessus pour commencer. Puis, suivre le contour du sous-vêtement, insistant sur l'aine que je savais sensible, tandis que mes lèvres continuaient leur douce torture. Ma main ouvrit légèrement ses cuisses et vint s'y glisser pour la caresser, à travers le vêtement, sans contrainte de sa part.

Je ne m'éternisai néanmoins pas. Mes doigts glissèrent sous le dernier rempart protégeant son intimité et je cherchai immédiatement son point le plus sensible. Je trouvai le petit bouton de chaire et posai un doigt dessus, délicatement, avant d'appuyer en tournant.

Elle rejeta la tête en criant.

Je sus que j'avais gagné. Cette fois, se serait pour cette nuit. Si j'arrivai à me contrôler comme je le faisais, elle me laisserait la guider vers son plaisir, mon plaisir, notre plaisir mutuel.

Mon pouce rejoignit mon index pour s'occuper de ce petit bouton de chaire tandis que ses doigts se crispaient sur le drap. Elle écarta d'elle-même un peu plus les jambes et je pus la caresser entièrement. Elle était déjà prête. Physiquement. Mais je savais que si je me précipitai, psychologiquement, elle ne tiendrait pas le coup.

Lorsqu'elle commença à bouger ses hanches, suivant mes mouvements, j'ôtai son dernier vêtement et mes lèvres abandonnèrent sa poitrine pour glisser jusqu'à son ventre.

Elle eut un petit soupir. Dernière appréhension. Je ne le lui laissai pas le temps d'avoir peur. Mes lèvres entourèrent son clitoris et ma langue se l'appropria. Elle cria, surprise par l'intensité de son plaisir, de son désir et rejeta la tête en arrière. Je saisis une de ses jambes pour la ramener contre moi. Mes doigts reprirent leur tâche initiale tandis que ma langue descendit plus bas. Lorsque je la pénétrai, elle se cambra, cria de nouveau et une de ses mains vint se perdre dans mes cheveux.

Elle s'accorda bientôt au rythme que je lui imposai et je sentais son pied qui faisait de délicieux allers-retours au creux de mes reins. Soudain, sa seconde main arracha la mienne de sa poitrine et elle lia nos doigts.

Dans son corps, je ressentis des frissons et des spasmes de plus en plus forts. Soudain, elle se cambra en hurlant, puis, son corps se détendit, violemment. Je continuai à l'embrasser et remontai lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres. Je lui donnai un long baiser auquel elle répondit distraitement, encore sous l'effet de son premier orgasme.

Il fallait l'avouer, j'étais tout à fait fier de moi. J'avais réussi à la faire jouir sans lui imposer mon corps pour cette première fois. Il était important qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait éprouver du plaisir, et que pour cela la pénétration n'était pas obligatoire. J'espérai l'avoir convaincu...

Elle se releva sur un coude et j'effleurai du bout des doigts sa poitrine et son ventre.

« - Tout va bien ? » demandai-je.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et se nicha dans mes bras. Un même frisson de désir parcourut nos corps. Elle releva la tête, interrogatrice.

« - Carlisle et Esmé n'ont jamais l'air d'être pressé de sortir, les matins... fis-je avec un sourire. Te sens-tu prête pour la suite ?

- Oui », répondit-elle, les yeux brillants.

Je fus heureux de constater que sa voix ne tremblait pas.

Lentement, je fis passer ses mains sur mon corps, mais ne l'obligeait pas à me regarder. Je finis donc de me déshabiller rapidement et m'allongeai sur elle, délicatement. Elle avait remarqué ce qui lui avait donné du plaisir, elle replia d'elle-même une de ses jambes contre mes hanches. Mes mains errèrent encore sur son corps, je la sentis frissonner, mais c'était autant de plaisir, de peur que d'attente.

« - Je t'aime, Baby, » lui assurai-je avant de la pénétrer lentement.

Evidemment, elle n'était plus vierge, donc elle ne pouvait ressentir de douleur de ce côté-là. Elle était douce, chaude et humide. Mon désir se fit plus intense, mais je me forçai à attendre qu'elle s'habitue à moi.

Elle me surprit. Elle commença à bouger ses hanches contre les miennes. Elle voulait plus. Je ne demandai que ça.

Je fis de longs allers-retours en elle, la comblant un peu plus à chaque fois, tentant de savoir où elle était le plus sensible. Lorsque je lui remontai sa seconde jambe contre moi et qu'elle les noua, nous ne pûmes taire un long gémissement de contentement commun.

J'accélérai encore nos mouvements et bientôt nos cris résonnèrent, de plus en plus rapprochés, de plus en plus forts.

Enfin, elle était mienne, et j'étais sien. Je lui faisais l'amour. De tout mon coeur, de tout mon corps. Et elle me répondait.

Soudain elle parla, et sa voix était un ordre :

« - Plus vite, Emmett, plus fort. » Je crus mourir de bonheur. C'était la première phrase qu'elle prononçait et je n'hésitai pas une seconde avant de lui obéir. A chaque vague nos corps fusionnaient, ne devenaient plus qu'un. J'avais fermé les yeux, mais je la sentais sous moi, autour de moi, presque _en_ moi, comme une extension de mon propre corps. Je savais d'instinct les gestes qui la combleraient, et ceux qui feraient durer le plaisir un instant de plus. Ses ongles glissaient sur ma peau de granit et son autre main était nouée à la mienne. Son souffle court s'accordait au mien, nous étions tous les deux près de basculer dans la jouissance, et j'avais depuis longtemps cessé de réfléchir de façon censée.

Je ressentis de nouveau des spasmes en elle, la sentis se resserrer autour de moi et bientôt, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, terrassée par le plaisir d'un deuxième orgasme tandis que je la suivais immédiatement, mon désir d'elle étant arrivé au paroxysme.

Je nous retournai de façon à ce qu'elle repose sur ma poitrine et je me mis à caresser ses cheveux.

« - Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir abandonné ton livre en plein milieu de l'intrigue ? m'enquis-je.

- Je crois que tu sais très bien que non... » Nos mains dérivèrent à nouveau sur nos corps et une nouvelle vague de frissons nous parcourut.

« - Encore ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix timide.

- Autant de fois que tu le souhaiteras, Baby. »


End file.
